CCC
by SuckMyPeetato
Summary: Jacob walks in on the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. He's in forth ride of a lifetime, and I'm not talking about cars or carnival rides. SLASH & GRAPHIC LEMON. Cheesy, Sleazy PWP. :P


**A/N:** Okay, so this is probably a one-shot, my first. It is a very graphic lemon, so if you are not mature enough, DO NOT READ. If you are mature enough, please read & review! This story is made to "please." ;) In this fic, Jacob is 100% gay, and he already knows it. Sorry if the story is awful. Please tell me if it is.

**WARNINGS: **Slash, lemons, group sex, no het relations

**1. Bucking, Sucking, and Fucking**

**Jacob POV**

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_" I hate alarm clocks. I hit the off switch and rub my eyes clean of crust. I wake up and get dressed, realizing I don't have my jacket. Where could it be? I think it over for a minute

Shit. I left it at the Cullens' yesterday. Well, I might as well go get it; I have nothing better to do.

I grab my key and walk out to my car. Silently, I drive all the way to the Cullen household that I visited yesterday to please Bella. The Cullen vampires aren't too bad, I guess. They are nice people, nothing like what you would expect from a vampire.

My thoughts redirect to my jacket as soon as I have pulled all the way up the long driveway and am parked outside the giant house. I lock my car and walk up to the door, ringing the bell. Nobody answers.

I ring again. Nothing.

Then I knock rather loudly. Nothing.

I know they are here. I can smell them. Obviously, they know I'm here because they are being silent; I can't hear a word they're saying.

I ring the bell one more time. Still nobody answers the door.

I did not drive all this way for nothing. I grab the handle, and the door is unlocked. I open the door and step inside, seeing nobody. We were hanging out in Edward's room when I took off my jacket. I walk up the stairs and head down the hallway to Edward's bedroom. Not thinking, I just open the door without knocking first. The sight that awaits me is something I didn't expect to see in a million years.

Standing in front of me in magnificent glory, are Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. All for men are bare naked and kissing one another. This is not at all what I thought I would walk in on, but I am glad I did. There is a strong tightness in my jeans and an enormous bulge visible in my crotch area. I am so hard that it hurts. This is just way too hot.

Edward hears my thoughts and stops immediately. He looks at me, embarrassed and afraid.

"Jacob, I, uh…I…we…it's…" Edward is stuttering but stops abruptly when he notices the massive boner in my pants, and I'm sure he hears the horny thoughts in my mind.

"Wow…that thing looks huge…wait…are you…gay?" Edward asks in astonishment.

"Duh. But I think I should be asking you four that question."

"Yes, but so are our wives. They know. The couples thing is just for appearances. None of us has a boyfriend though. The girls don't have any girlfriends either. Even Bella knows. She is… well I guess you should know… a… lesbian."

"WHAT? She didn't tell me?!" I'm pretty outraged, so much in fact, that I am able to hold back my horniness.

"She couldn't tell anyone because she has to cover for us. Every month, for one week, either all the girls or all of us boys leave for a vacation to any location in the world, while the others stay here. We alternate who goes each time. For that week, we have a huge fuckfest. But we can't all go on vacation because people have to stay here to keep up appearances and avoid us looking too suspicious. Bella joins the girls when it's their turn to stay. We can't just come out of the closet, though. It would ruin Carlisle's job, and Esme hasn't come out ever. We know what we're talking about because we've tried it before."

"Okay, okay. I get it. But I don't care right now. I'm horny and there're four sexy naked men in front of me having an orgy right now. So, can I join you guys?"

Edward grabs my face and kisses me sloppily, his tongue raiding my mouth as he unzippers my pants, pulling them down to my knees. I pull away and say, "I'll take that as a yes."

I rip all my clothes off and reveal my 12 inch throbbing erection. I have the biggest dick in the room and they are all gawking at it in amazement. I blush and say,

"Alright, alright. You boys like you've never heard of the $5 footlong before."

They don't say anything, and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, I get it. My cock is enormous. Now will you four get over here and fuck me already?"

They snap out of it and all dash over to me, showering me with kisses and sucking on the flesh of my neck. We walk over to the bed and lie down. As the boys fall down on top of me, I can feel all four erections pressing hard against my thighs. Emmet lies down on his back beside me with his head next to my dick and mine next to his. He rolls me over on top of him and puts all 12 inches of my dick in his mouth. Thank god vampires have no gag reflex; my dick is so long that it is literally going down his throat. I moan out in pleasure at the amazing feeling. I grab his dick and shove it into my mouth. My gag reflex keeps me from doing what he does, but I grab the part of his cock that is sticking out of my mouth and work it with my hands. We both suck furiously in the 69 position as the other boys stop kissing each other long enough to notice and move over to join.

Even as I am bucking my hips and sucking Emmett's dick I can tell the others are planning something, and I couldn't be more excited about it. Jasper and Carlisle both lubricate and insert butt plugs into each other's ass. Jasper rub lube onto his dick and lifts Emmett's legs into the air, positioning himself at Emmett's entrance. He lubricates Emmett's ass as well and thrusts into him with intense strength, causing Emmett to groan loudly, his mouth vibrating around my dick. This causes me to join in the pleasurable moaning and groaning of the other two.

Jasper continues to fuck Emmett as Edward grabs my ass. He lowers his head to my ass and begins to lick my butt cheeks. Then, he moves his tongue to my entrance and starts to rim me, making me moan even louder. He then sticks his long tongue inside my ass and through my tight hole. He pulls it out and shoves it right back in. He is tongue fucking me and it is so amazing.

Meanwhile, Carlisle is lubricating both his cock and Edward's ass. He shoves his cock into Ed's tight little hole, pushing Edwards tongue deeper into my own ass. Everyone moans at the sudden force. Carlisle takes his hand, which is still covered in lube, and wraps it around Edward's penis, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Normally you hear people say that group sex never works because somebody is always left out, but we are definitely proving those people wrong. No one is missing out on having his dick or ass pleasured: Jasper has a butt plug in his ass and his dick in Emmett's ass, Emmett has Jasper's dick in his ass and my mouth on his penis, I has my cock in Emmett's mouth and Edward's tongue in my butt, Edward has Carlisle's dick in his ass and hand on his cock, and Carlisle has his penis in Edward's ass while a butt plug is in his own hole. It is an amazing chain of bucking, sucking, and fucking, and I am loving every minute of it. This is the most euphoric feeling of immense pleasure I've ever felt.

Everyone speeds up as we are all beginning to reach our climaxes. Jasper is the first to go, shooting his load into Emmett and screaming in ecstasy. Right after, I hear Carlisle shout as he fills Edward with his juices. Both he and Jasper stop completely and fall over on the floor, making out with one another. I stick three fingers into Emmetts ass to replace Jasper's cock, moving them in and out quickly. Edward follows my lead and inserts his own finger's inside himself while using his other hand to pleasure his dick.

Emmett is the next one done, shouting my name loudly as his cum fills my mouth. He stops sucking me off and moves from underneath me to join Jasper and Carlisle on the floor. It seems that they have a little game or something because they all leave as soon as they ejaculate.

Too horny to think about it any longer, I focus only on Edward, who is still swirling his tongue around inside my anus. It is amazing, but I can't stand it any longer. I need a big dick inside me.

I pull away from Edward's tongue and flip him over onto his back. I sit on his cock, reveling in the magnificent feeling of him inside my ass. He bucks his hips as I bounce up and down. He wraps a hand around the side of me and grabs a hold of my dick, jerking me off. We keep this up for a few more minutes until we both reach our climaxes at the exact same time. He fills my anus with the fluid of the gods as I shoot my cum all over my chest. Exhausted from all the fucking and screaming, I collapse on him with his cock still inside me. We kiss in that position for a little while, until he whispers in my ear,

"We won. Both of us. We were the last to ejaculate, and at the exact same time."

"Since when is this a competition?" I ask out of curiosity.

"We do this every time, the winner gets to choose where we go next month when it is our turn to take the trip. If you win while on vacation, you get to choose where in the house we fuck. It's kind of fun."

"Ohhhh, I get it. So, does this mean I can come with you guys next month?"

"Yes, you get to cum many times. You can join us on the vacation too," Edward says while winking at me.

"And you and I get to pick where we go?" I ask just to clarify.

"Yep. Welcome to the CCC (Cullen Cum Club)."

**A/N:** Again, sorry if this story sucks (no pun intended, maybe ). Review please!


End file.
